


I Will Find You

by KorrasBootlicker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasBootlicker/pseuds/KorrasBootlicker
Summary: No matter what, Korra and Asami will always find each other, and they will always love each other.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance that, in the future, some of these oneshots will be turned into full works. I have a lot of ideas and no time to write full stories at the moment, so I'm making them into oneshots for the time being in order to sate my desire to write. If I do decide to 'upgrade' of these (for lack of better terms), I will add some type of notice to the specific work, either in the title or notes.
> 
> I know I’m bad at writing just bear with me I’m trying my best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm starting right out the gate with sadness. I promise it's not all gonna be this depressing. This just means it'll only get better from here. :D

This was never meant to be the end. This wasn't how she was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to be bleeding out in the arms of her terrified wife, fighting to take in each breath. She wasn't supposed to have her future ripped from her in a matter of seconds.

She was supposed to start a family. She was supposed to live in a little cottage out in the countryside, with their two dogs and the stream nearby, feeding water into their garden. She was supposed to teach her future children how to walk and ride a bike. She was supposed to watch them grow up. She was supposed to grow old right next to the woman holding her. She was supposed to pass peacefully in her sleep. But with each pained breath, she realized just a little bit more those plans had changed.

"No. No. No, no no nononono. You're okay. You'll be fine. Just stay awake, stay with me. You'll be okay," her wife said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you so much. I've always loved you." Everything around the two of them had faded away. It was just the two of them, in their own little world of grief and chaos.

"This isn't the end. Don't say it like it is. Please. You'll be okay. You're not gonna die. I can't let you die. This isn't it." They could both tell that she was trying to make herself believe it with every word.

"I will always love you. I want you to know that." Her vision was starting to get blurry. "Hold me. Please." Without so much as a second thought, her wife quickly pulled her closer into her chest, shaking slightly from the crying.

She could taste the blood in her mouth, but she was surprisingly calm nonetheless. She knew she was in this position for good reason. She had pushed her wife out of the way of the gunman, and instead taking the bullet herself. It had entered right in her chest, and the crowd around them had stopped the gunman before he could shoot anyone else. She had saved her wife. And for that, she knew she could go peacefully, knowing that she protected her, all the way up to the end.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. It's too soon. I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you, in this lifetime and the next. No matter what." Her voice was getting quieter with each word.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Kiss me. One last time."

She immediately kissed the woman in her arms, too scared to deny her anything at a time like this. She wanted to believe that this wasn't the end, she really did. But as soon as she tasted the blood on her lips, she knew it was too late to change anything. Her wife was dying, and she couldn't change it.

The kiss had started out like there was no tomorrow, partly because for one of them there actually would be no tomorrow. She tried to put as much passion and love behind the kiss, just to let the dying woman know how much she meant to her. As each painstaking second passed by, she felt her breaths become more ragged and inconsistent. She felt her slowly kiss with less force, before completely going limp in her arms. Regardless, she kept kissing her. She didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be true. And yet, despite all that she wanted to believe, it was true.

The love of her life had just died in her arms. That was it. Their time together was over.

When she finally pulled away, she saw her opened eyes, unfocused and lifeless, and her lips slightly curled in the faintest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be slightly confusing with the lack of names, but I specifically wrote it this way so you, the reader, could imagine either Korra or Asami dying in the other's arms. Although, I suppose with the lack of names you could imagine just about any two people in their places.
> 
> You may be wondering why I chose to start this with one of them dying. To that I say, this way the following chapters will get to be seen as one of the following (or both I don't care it's for your reading pleasure)  
> A.) events leading up to this moment, which can then lead to a 'rinse and repeat' style of reading, OR  
> B.) events that happen in the future, in their future lives, because of when she says "I'll always be with you, in this lifetime and the next."
> 
> I'll be honest with you guys. I was sobbing while writing this, and in the best way possible, I hope you felt the same way while reading it. It simply means I accomplished what I had set out to do.


	2. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is thinking thoughts and feeling things :)

Asami generally wasn't one to be _thirsty_ for anyone. She never had an overly dramatic middle school crush, she never really wanted a companion, none of it. She was always a typical good girl. She was strictly focused on being able to continue running Future Industries, following after her father.

At least, until she read the newspaper in her office one morning and noticed the single most attractive person she had ever seen or even imagined. There on the front page was a blown-up picture of Avatar Korra addressing a crowd of reporters, with the headline **_'NEW AVATAR IN REPUBLIC CITY'_**. Asami was instantly hooked.

The first thing she noticed was her eyes. Even though the paper was printed in black-and-white, she could tell just how bright and bold they were. She then saw her lopsided grin, how she looked happier than almost anyone Asami had ever met. Her gaze traveled farther down, taking in all that the image had to offer. Her collarbone jutted out and framed her shoulders beautifully. Her sleeveless shirt hugging her torso in all the right ways. All the muscle that was hidden beneath her skin. Oh, those wonderful muscles. Probably so strong, and firm, and just _ugh_. Simply wonderful. Thought provoking, really. Asami felt her mouth go dry and a dull throb between her legs as she looked at the image on the paper.

"Miss Sato?" She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her assistant's voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"You have a call on line 2, miss." Asami nodded and set down the newspaper to answer the phone.

* * *

The entire day at work, Asami couldn't stop thinking about the newspaper that had blessed her eyeballs with its presence. No matter what she did to try and get her mind off the Avatar, she couldn't help but return to the many, _many_ fantasies she had imagined. Of course, none of them would really happen. Right? She was the _Avatar_ , she could get anyone she wanted. Why would she want simple Asami?

Wait, _what_?

Asami had never even considered being attracted to women. She didn't even know that was an option. She thought she would just wait for the right _man_ to come into her life, never even thinking that the man she needed was no man to begin with. Instead, maybe a nice lady. A nice lady who just so happened to bend all four elements and have muscles for days. Just, _wow_ , those really were some nice muscular arms. Very strong, muscular arms. Definitely strong enough to pick up Asami and press her up against the wall-

Asami really needed to stop thinking about this.

She decided to leave work early to clear her head with some good old fresh air. Unsurprisingly, she could barely focus while she was driving. To the point where she couldn't swerve out of the way in time to miss the woman who had just run out into the road.

"Oh, spirits, I am so sorry!" Asami practically yelled as she ran over to the victim.

"Jeez, shouldn't you look where you're-" The woman stood up and began dusting herself off, but froze when she made eye contact with Asami, who felt her entire world just rearrange itself around her.

"You... you're Avatar Korra. This is a joke. This can't be happening. I just ran over the Avatar! Oh, spirits, this is awful." Asami covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment, before the Avatar gently grabbed her wrists and moved her hands.

"Um. Yeah, that's me. Sorry about running out in front of you like that, I'm just in a bit of a hurry."

"No, I'm sorry about this. Can I take you out, to apologize for hitting you?" Asami nearly died then and there after hearing the words that had just come out of her mouth. A small part of her wished she did.

"Of course! How could I say no to a pretty lady such as yourself?" Korra joked, unknowingly destroying every functioning brain cell that Asami had left.

"Oh. Wow, okay. Kwong's Cuisine, tomorrow at 8."

"Sounds perfect," Korra smiled before running off down the street while Asami just stared in awe. Asami had a date. With the Avatar. Asami Sato was going on a date with Avatar Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami is 100% korrasexual, and she cannot stop the gay panic


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi hires Korra to protect Asami with her life because Asami is beautiful and smart and funny and amazing and I love her and I control the story :)

The sounds of gunshots and ensuing screams interrupted Asami's thoughts about the gala she was attending, making the only words left in her mind _find my father_. She quickly made her way through the crowd to where she had seen him only a few minutes prior, only to see him somehow calm about everything that was happening around them.

"Dad! What is going on?" she seethed as she walked up to him. "You set up this whole thing, you made the guest list. How did they get in here?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but we'll get to the bottom of this," Hiroshi smiled and put a hand behind his back and under his coat, pulling out a small pistol. "Just stay next to me."

"Where did you get that?" she asked about the gun, but wasn't answered as they heard a crash behind her. She turned around to see someone in a dark blue suit and a metal helmet sprinting toward someone who was carrying a rifle. The gunman tried to react, but he was too slow to stop himself from being disarmed and knocked out. Asami watched in awe as the unknown guard ran between each attacker and neutralized them, expertly dodging almost every attack in the process. They were only hit once in the arm, but seemed completely unfazed by it.

When all of the gunmen were taken out, the guard turned and looked at Asami and Hiroshi, seemingly noticing the pistol in his hand. Without warning, Hiroshi wrapped his arm around Asami's neck and pressed the pistol against her temple.

"Dad! What are you doing?" she asked with fear filling her voice.

"Shut it," he replied. Needless to say, Asami was freaking out a little bit. Her father was casually holding a _gun_ to her head. She closed her eyes, trying to tell herself that this wasn't actually happening. She only opened them when she heard a loud thump come from behind her. She turned to see her father on the ground, with the guard pointing his pistol between his eyes, finger resting on the trigger. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hiroshi smiled and the guard relaxed, returning the pistol.

"Well done, but she saw you." The guard lowered their head at the sentiment.

" _DAD_! What the hell is going on?" Asami yelled, stomping up to him and looking him in the eyes.

"Asami, not right now-"

"Absolutely not. You put a gun to my head. I want answers. Your office. _Now_." Asami had to stop herself from grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him to his office.

"Alright then," he turned toward the guard. "We'll do your evaluation later."

"Hell no," Asami stuck a finger out at the guard. "You're coming with us. I have no clue who you are, but you have some serious explaining to do." She huffed and walked away, headed for Hiroshi's office.

* * *

Asami sat in front of Hiroshi's desk, angrily tapping her foot on the floor and mumbling something under her breath as she waited for him to sit down. The guard stood by the door facing forward, still without medical attention for the gunshot wound. When Hiroshi walked in, he looked to the guard and gave a quick head nod before sitting down behind the desk. Asami only looked up at him once he started to speak.

"Look, Asami. I know that may have seemed a bit scary, but-"

"Scary? Scary is an understatement. I thought I was going to die. I thought you were going to shoot me in the head! But yeah, it was a little scary."

"Okay, yes, I'll admit that may have seemed a bit strange. But it was all a... test, if you will." Hiroshi leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, setting them in his lap.

"What? A test for what? Why?"

"You," Hiroshi pointed to the guard. "Come sit down. You can take off your helmet. Feel free to tell her your name and explain what just happened." The guard calmly walked over to the desk and sat in the chair adjacent to Asami, taking off their helmet and holding it under their arm.

Asami was immediately awestruck.

This person, this woman, was easily the most attractive person Asami had laid eyes on. Her piercing blue eyes, her sharp jawline, her hair that fell just above her shoulders. Absolutely beautiful. Asami didn't quite know what to think. On one hand, she had just come to believe that her life was about to end not just 5 minutes ago, so she was still a bit shaken up by that. On the other hand, this woman was gorgeous, and Asami would be lying if she said she wasn't a little aroused. Asami had a type, and this woman was _it_. Her rollercoaster of emotions only got more out of hand when the woman started speaking.

"My name is Korra. Mr. Sato hired me about a year ago to be your personal protection, on the grounds that I wouldn't make myself known to you." Asami couldn't help but think that even her voice was attractive. "My goal was, and still is, to protect you from any and all threats, and that included Mr. Sato when he drew his weapon and aimed it at you. As he had just stated, what just occurred was a test for me, to make sure I'm prepared at a moment's notice to defend you. I'm never informed of tests beforehand, so for all I knew it was a real event. I'm assuming, based on your reaction, that you weren't aware either." Asami had to take a moment to process everything that had just been said.

"Okay. So... you're my bodyguard?" Korra nodded. "Why wasn't I allowed to see you?"

"You weren't allowed to see her," Hiroshi butted in, "because if you were aware of her presence, then any potential threats would also be aware of her presence. Best to keep the element of surprise."

"Was anyone hurt even though it was apparently a test?"

"Only Korra," Hiroshi answered nonchalantly, but Asami felt somewhat bad for her getting injured. She would never admit that, though.

"What happens now that I know she's around?"

"That's up to you. You could send her to join the general guard that we have around the estate, or you could keep her as your personal guard and she will stay by your side at all times. Or just anything really. Again, it's up to you." Asami looked over to Korra, who was looking back at her, patiently waiting for her answer. A very small part of her wanted to send her to the general guard to let her be at ease for once, but an even bigger part of her wanted to keep Korra around because _oh wow she's hot_ and _oh wow she's good at fighting people_.

Asami went with the latter.

"You can stay with me. You seem to know what you're doing, so I'll trust that you won't get me killed." Korra smiled in response. "Also, what were you saying about an evaluation earlier?"

"Oh, right. Since it was a test, I was going to give Korra feedback on how she did." Hiroshi turned in his seat to look at Korra. "You did everything a fine job, but you got shot. I would say that you also let Asami see you, but that doesn't really matter now. Overall, well done." Korra simply nodded.

"One more question. Does she need the helmet, or is that just, like, an aesthetic choice?"

"I gave her the helmet as part of her uniform, but she can wear whatever you want her to wear." Asami grinned, immediately thinking of all the clothes (or lack thereof) she might want to see Korra wear.

"Alright," Asami slapped her knees and stood up, looking at Korra, "let's go deal with that bullet in your arm." Korra nodded again and stood up. "Oh, and leave the helmet. I'll want to see your pretty face." Korra blushed, but kept a relatively straight face as she set the helmet down on Hiroshi's desk. She bowed her head to him before turning and following Asami out of the office.


	4. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra got into an accident and loses all leg function. Asami stays by her side. Korra wonders why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having previously been in a similar situation myself (I couldn't walk for about a year), I understand that feeling of uselessness and helplessness, like you're just dead weight in everyone's lives. I got really depressed and I felt awful for putting everyone in that position where they felt they needed to help me. I still feel that way sometimes now, years after everything happened.

Korra lazily pushed the spoon around in her oatmeal, occasionally scooping up a bit just to hear the wet _slop_ sound as it fell back into the bowl. Even though she hadn't eaten much over the past few days, she couldn't really bring herself to have anything. And so, she simply played with her food, too bored to do anything else.

"Not hungry?" Asami inquired from the other side of the table. She looked concerned and mildly curious as to what Korra was thinking about.

"Not really. I guess I just haven't been feeling up to it lately. If that makes sense," Korra shrugged.

"Could you try and eat just a little bit? For me?" Asami asked with a hopeful smile. Korra almost wanted to say no, just say ' _stop worrying about me_ ' and tell Asami to leave and be free from the burden that was Korra's very existence. But when Asami tacked on that personal request, there was no way Korra could refuse. After a moment, Korra picked up a spoonful of the oatmeal and brought it to her mouth, eating the bland food. "Thank you," Asami said quietly, clearly grateful that Korra made even the slightest attempt to nourish herself.

Korra couldn't help but feel angry at that drunk driver that had hit her two years ago, cursing her to live out her days confined to a wheelchair. She couldn't help but feel bad that Asami had to ask for Korra to eat. She felt confused as to why Asami would stay with her and help her with everything, being at her beck and call each moment. But mostly, she felt mad at herself for putting Asami's life on hold because of her own problems. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up.

"Asami?"

"Yes?" Asami looked up from the newspaper in her hand and met Korra's dulled eyes.

"Why do you settle for me?" The question held so much behind it, all of Korra's thoughts and feelings about their entire situation basically summed up in six simple words.

Asami stared at Korra for a moment, seemingly shocked and confused by the subject. Just when Korra began to think it was stupid to ask and that she should've kept her mouth shut, Asami spoke.

"What do you mean?" Korra took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh, looking back down at her oatmeal.

"We had only been dating for a month, at most, when I had my accident," she began. "I mean, sure we were friends beforehand, but any sensible person would just take one look at me and decide to cut and run before anything got too tough. But you stayed. I was a complete trainwreck, and you stayed. You saw just how broken I was, and you _stayed_. You could've been spending your time at Future Industries or- or hanging out with your other friends, or I don't know. You could've been living your life. And yet, you for some reason chose to stay with me. You chose to take care of me. You chose to help bathe me, and dress me, and feed me. I mean, you were basically living my life for me. And it was like you never had second thoughts about the whole ordeal. Like, there was never a time when you thought to yourself, 'do I really want to do this?' and I just don't understand. I mean, just look at me! I'm a mess. I'm _still_ a mess. I'm still helpless. I can't do anything for myself. And you, you willingly get up every single day and choose to help me. You could be living it up right now, but you're here wasting your time with me." She paused to let Asami say something, but continued when she was only met with contemplative silence.

"What could you possibly see in me that makes this all worth it? How is any of this possibly worthwhile in the long run? When we go out in public, everyone just looks at me like I'm weak. Like I could shatter at any second. I mean, you never looked at me like that, but I've noticed people look at you like that. As if they feel bad that you're burdened with having to deal with me. Do you mean to tell me that you've never doubted dealing with me, even with all the looks you get? What everyone probably thinks of you? You'd voluntarily drag yourself down because of me? _How_ is it worth it? How are you happy like this? I'm not important! I- I'm just an okay mind in this _useless_ body!" She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and she took another deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"I guess I... I don't understand why you would waste your time putting up with me and my bullshit when I'm clearly not worth it in the slightest. You're perfect! You don't deserve this. I can't give you anything in return, so why do you stay? Why do you settle for me?" She moved her gaze up from her bowl toward Asami, who gave her a look of sheer bewilderment. After another pause, Asami started laughing. Korra was confused and, in all honesty, a little hurt that Asami would _laugh_ at everything she had just said. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. I just- why would you ask that? Korra, you know why I'm with you. I love you, you dork," Asami smiled at Korra. "I wake up every day and choose you because I love you. So much. I stay because you're you, regardless of whether you're in a wheelchair," she grabbed an armrest of the chair and shook it slightly. "That wheelchair doesn't define you," she moved her hand to Korra's forearm. "What defines you is what's in here," she pointed to Korra's chest, "and what's in here," she moved to Korra's forehead. "And what's in there is _special_. Anyone who gives me weird looks just doesn't understand that. They don't understand how lucky I am to have you in my life, let alone call you my partner. They don't understand what an amazing person you are." She gently grabbed Korra's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you, Korra. I literally wouldn't want to be _anywhere_ but by your side. So don't you dare doubt how I feel about you, or why I do this."

"Thank you," Korra said smiling. "I love you, too."

"Hell yeah, you love me," Asami joked, earning a laugh from Korra. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"


	5. Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an existential crisis can be a good thing.

“Hey, ‘Sami?” Korra started as she walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder if any of this is, like… real?”

“What do you mean?” Asami took the bowl from Korra and sat down on the couch, picking up the TV remote. Korra snuggled up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder and pulling a blanket up over them. 

“I don’t know. Like, do we really exist? What if this is all just a simulation? A really complicated, intricate simulation.” Asami gave her a completely bewildered look. 

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head again?” Asami grabbed the sides of Korra’s face and looked into her eyes as if searching for an injury. 

“What? No, I’m just saying that maybe everything is just, you know, not real. Maybe there’s some higher power that’s controlling us.”

“ ** _You figured it out. Well done. Quite frankly, I’m a bit surprised._** ” Korra and Asami both froze, wondering who could’ve possibly just spoken to them.

“What was that?” Asami spoke first after a moment.

“ ** _I’m the Author. Korra figured it out. I’ve basically written your lives up to this point. But now that you two know the truth, I suppose you have free will. It’s weird, I don’t even remember writing this…_** ” Korra sat up and looked out into the room, facing nothing in particular. 

“Hold on. The… Author?”

“ ** _That’s me. The one and only. Well, the one and only for you, at least._** ”

“So you’re basically a god?”

“ ** _I’m technically not a god, per se. In terms of your lives, however, I kind of am. I control everything you’ve done and experienced._** ”

“Wait, you said we have free will now? What does that mean?” Asami asked. 

“ ** _Now that you’ve figured this out, you can decide what you do in any given situation from now on. You still can’t change what happens to you or what you are— only I can do that— but you can decide how you react to anything I throw your way._** ”

“Oh, that’s cool. Do we get anything else besides free will?” Korra asked, looking toward Asami.

“ ** _Actually, I suppose I could grant you powers or gifts or something. Anything you desire. Just ask away._** ”

“Okay, give me a second to think about what I wa-“

“Can I get blueprints for a carbon-neutral car?” Asami excitedly shouted as she jumped up off the couch.

“ ** _Very well._** ” Almost immediately, a rolled-up blue sheet of paper appeared in Asami’s right hand. She unfurled it and looked at the designs.

“Oh wow,” she muttered. “This is- this is wonderful! Thank you so much!”

“Oh, okay, it’s really that simple. Alright. I can ask for anything?” Korra looked around, still subconsciously looking for where the voice was coming from.

“ ** _Of course. The only limit is your imagination._** ”

“Oh, I know! I want a big ass dog! A big white dog named Naga!”

“ ** _As you wish._** ” Suddenly, Korra was tackled by a giant, white, furry mass. She grunted as she hit the floor. 

“This is amazing!” Korra struggled to speak under the weight of the new dog, ecstatic nonetheless.

“Can we ask you for stuff at any point if we think of anything else?”

“ ** _Of course. Congratulations again on figuring out your own existence._** ”

“Thank you!” the two spoke in unison, still enthralled by their new gifts.


	6. Chosen Ones

Yasuko always used to tell Asami stories before bed. She'd argue that they were Asami's favorite part of their nightly routine. Yasuko had a whole list of stories for Asami, but she picked the same story every night without fail. _The Chosen Ones_ , it was called.

"I could tell you any story, Asami. Are you sure you want to hear that one again," Yasuko asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Chosen Ones! Tell me about the chosen ones, mommy," Asami replied. Yasuko simply smiled at her daughter, at how pure her soul was, how innocent she was.

"Well, Asami, we live in a special world with special people. There are people who can bend. Do you know what they can bend?"

"The four elements," Asami squealed. "Earth, fire, air, and water!"

"That's right. And out of all of those special people, there is only one extra special person who can bend all four elements, and they're called the-"

"The Avatar," Asami interrupted. Yasuko chuckled at her excitement. "They protect people like us."

"Absolutely. They protect everyone from things that might try to hurt us. That is a very important job. It's a lot of work for one person, even if they are fused with the light spirit Raava. For each and every Avatar, there has been one person chosen by the spirits themselves to help the Avatar."

"They're important, too," Asami muttered.

"Exactly. These people have a job just as important as that of the Avatars themselves. They are chosen to love and protect them. We must not forget them, or take them for granted. They are chosen for a reason. These chosen ones are just as powerful as the Avatar."

"How do they know they're chosen to help the Avatar?" Asami mumbled, half asleep.

"It is said that the chosen ones have a vision of the Avatar shortly before their first meeting. We don't know if the Avatars have visions as well, but they'll know when it's right. They'll both know." Yasuko looked down at a now sleeping Asami and kissed her head. She stood up and walked to the door, taking one more look at her daughter before turning off the light and leaving her bedroom.

After Yasuko died, Asami would think back to all those times she'd tell stories. Considering how many of her belongings Hiroshi had thrown out after her passing, Asami didn't have much to remind herself of Yasuko. So Asami held onto those moments because that was all she truly had left of her mother.

As the years went by, Asami's relationship with her father deteriorated. He drowned himself in his work. She was alone. She had only the memories of her mother. As she got older, she saw the bedtime stories as nothing more than fiction made to nourish her youthful mind.

However, no matter how much she wanted to say the story of the Avatar's chosen one was fictional as well, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. A small part of her always believed it was true. After a time, it was the only memory she had left of Yasuko. Even that memory was fading now, too.

Asami and her father had been invited to a gala hosted by the city council. All of Republic City's most influential people were invited. Asami had finally finished getting ready, and she glanced back in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked alright. She saw not her reflection, but rather an image. A vision.

She was wearing a long red dress that hugged her body and exposed her shoulders. She was sitting outside, next to someone. A woman. The woman wore a blue dress, styled to fit the Water Tribes. Her dark skin accentuated the color. Her hair was in a bun, with two parts hanging freely and framing her face. Her lopsided grin and stunning blue eyes pierced Asami's soul in the best of ways. She was beautiful. Asami felt at peace looking at this woman. She felt comfortable. She felt at home.

With the vision came a faint, distant memory. A memory of the stories Yasuko used to tell her. A memory of the chosen ones.

"Ready to go?" She was forced from her thoughts by an intrusive voice. She looked over at the door to see Mako standing there with a smile on his face. She immediately wished she hadn't invited him as a plus-one.

"Um, yeah. Give me one second, I'll be right out," Asami responded. She looked back in the mirror and was met with her reflection. She let out a small sigh at the loss of the vision, checked her appearance, and left with Mako to attend the Avatar's gala.


	7. Six Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's six-year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been six years since the LOK finale was initially released, and six years of Korrasami. 
> 
> Happy Korrasami Day! Personally, this will be my first time I take part in this day, so I wanted to write this little thing.

"She knows you. You can just laugh it off if anything goes wrong. It'll be fine." Korra looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, desperately trying to calm herself down for the dinner she was about to have with Asami.

Today was their anniversary. Six years. Six years since they walked through the spirit portal together. Six years of laughter and heartache, happiness and pain. Six years of Korra's jokes that could piss off Asami so easily. Six years of protecting the world from danger. Six years of growth. They went through it all together.

To celebrate, Korra was going to propose. Korra was nervous. Well, no. Nervous would be an understatement. Korra was terrified. Who wouldn't be terrified in her situation?

Korra was planning on proposing to Asami. Asami Sato. _The_ Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, lover of the Avatar. The brilliant, selfless, daring Asami Sato. Arguably the most powerful person in the world, by Korra's standards. Definitively the best person in the world, also by Korra's standards.

Korra loved Asami more than anything. Her smile shone brighter than all the stars in the night sky put together. Her eyes were always full of hope and determination. Her soul was pure and good. To Korra, she was the definition of perfection.

Korra knew that Asami loved her. It showed in every little thing she did for Korra. With every forehead kiss, every late night conversation, and every smile thrown Korra's way. It showed in every big thing, too. After Korra was poisoned, Asami was more than willing to drop everything to be at Korra's side. She was happy to help fight Kuvira and her army. She would gladly take down anyone who would dare stand in Korra's way. There was no need for Asami to go out of her way to do any of that- Korra had told her that multiple times- but she did it anyway.

She wanted to do this. She could do this. Korra had defeated the literal embodiment of evil. She could propose to Asami.

"Korra? You almost ready?" Asami's muffled voice broke through Korra's thoughts a moment before the door opened and she stuck her head in. "We'll lose the table if we don't get going soon."

"Uh, yeah. Yes. I just have to... finish my makeup. I'll be out in a second." Korra looked at her and shot her a signature lopsided grin. Asami chuckled at the expression before her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You never wear makeup. Is something up?"

"What? No, I just want to look good. Anniversaries don't happen all the time, this is special." Asami gave her a slightly suspicious look. Korra stared right back at her, trying to pretend like she wasn't panicking on the inside. After a minute, Asami simply shrugged and left, closing the door behind her.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Korra heard Asami say a second after. She smiled at the sentiment, before looking over at the clutch on the counter. Inside it were the ring and betrothal necklace she was going to give to Asami. She couldn't decide which she wanted to use, so she just decided on offering both and letting Asami choose for herself. It was probably the best decision Korra could've made, since she knew that Asami never liked people choosing things for her.

The betrothal necklace was composed of a simple red ribbon (to match the rest of Asami's wardrobe) connected to a round stone with waves and a gear, to symbolize their relationship. The ring was a simple platinum band that held a single stone with the same symbol. Both pieces were handcrafted. Korra opted to not use her bending whatsoever for either of them, just to go the extra step and show her dedication to this proposal. After three months of late nights filled with painstaking work, Korra had managed to flawlessly craft the two pieces just in time for their anniversary.

She checked the clutch to make sure both of the pieces were in there and looked at her reflection one last time. She took in a deep breath and released it, trying to center herself before dinner.

"You'll do great," she whispered to herself. She grabbed the clutch and left the bathroom to join Asami.

* * *

Each minute that passed made Korra even more anxious for the proposal. It also didn't help that Asami could ~~probably~~ definitely notice Korra's tension. Asami could always see through Korra's lies even when she was being calm about it, so she would absolutely notice at some point when Korra was essentially hyperventilating in the seat next to her.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem... off," Asami asked as she pulled up to the valet at the restaurant. She reached over the console and rested her hand on Korra's knee, making her flinch slightly at the action, being violently pulled from her thoughts.

"What?" Korra asked slightly too loudly.

"Are you alright? You've kind of been acting weird today. Not even just today, probably the last week or so. Did you hit your head?" Asami grabbed Korra's head and forced her to turn, looking into the girl's eyes as if searching for an injury.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just nervous. It's our anniversary, I want this to go well." Korra placed her hands on top of Asami's and removed them from her face, setting them in her lap and gently squeezing them trying to reassure her. Asami looked at her for a moment before nodding and smiling softly.

"Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

"That was wonderful, Korra. Thank you for taking me out tonight," Asami said as the two walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Of course. Although, there's one more thing I want to do before we head home." Korra squeezed her hand slightly.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, but it's not too far from here. Come on." Korra led them down the sidewalk, refusing to let go of Asami's hand even though her own was sweating profusely. She kept her clutch in her other hand, feeling the weight of the ring and necklace weighing her down.

They walked in silence the entire time, simply enjoying each other's company and ignoring everyone else who was out and in the city. When they arrived at their destination, Asami looked around in pleasant surprise.

"Why are we at the park?" Asami asked.

"On my first day in Republic City, I came to this park. I ate a fish out of the river-"

"Ew."

"-It was disgusting. I met a homeless man who was living in that bush right there." She pointed to a bush. "The longer I was in Republic City, the more often I'd find myself coming here. After a while, I realized that I came here so much because this park was where all four elements could be found. They all live here together in harmony. The water in the river, the earth, the air, and the fire from the lamps. They all coexist here. This park became my safe place."

"Okay," Asami commented to let Korra know she was listening.

"After I was poisoned and I went back to the Southern Water Tribe, this park was updated. At first, I was kind of upset about it. I didn't understand why anyone would have to change something that's fine the way it is. Then I found out that Future Industries was in charge of the remodeling, and I trusted that you would make the park better. You wouldn't ruin it. After I came back, I learned that you had built a statue of me and renamed the entire park after me. When I learned that, something inside me finally clicked and it made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was in love with you. For you to do something like that for me? No one else I know would do that. I mean, Bolin might try, but it just wouldn't be the same." Asami laughed at the joke.

"You made this park even more perfect than it already was. I've come to learn that you do that with a lot of things. Everything you touch just becomes better. You just have that effect. It definitely worked on me. Every day for the last six years, and even before then, you have pushed me to be better. And I wouldn't want to spend my life with someone who does anything less."

"Where are you going with this?" Asami asked, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"You're beautiful, Asami. Inside and out. I'm sure anyone can see that. I'm just lucky that I have the honor to see it this closely. You mean everything to me. I love you." Korra took a deep breath and opened the clutch. She grabbed both the ring and the necklace, and closed the clutch. She kneeled down, setting it on the ground next to her. She held out both hands, the ring in one and the necklace in the other, and looked up to Asami to see tears in her eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

"Asami Sato, will you marry me?"

"Korra." _Oh no._

"Um, yeah?" Asami didn't respond. She just smiled and reached into her purse, pulling out her own ring and necklace. Korra's jaw dropped as she stared up at Asami, who was smiling wider than Korra had ever seen.

"Yes, I'll marry you, obviously. Of course I'll marry you! Is that even a question?" Korra immediately launched herself up and pressed her lips to Asami's, accidentally sending both of them to the ground from the sheer force of the movement.

"I love you so much," Korra said after a moment.

"I love you too, but I don't want to ruin my dress."

"Oh, right," Korra rose to her feet and offered a hand to Asami, who took it and dusted herself off. She picked up the rings and necklaces, handing Asami's necklace to her. "Help me put it on?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for a oneshot I could do, you can send me something on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> Tumblr - https://korrasbootlicker.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/KorrasBootlickr


End file.
